gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
This is a list of questions that, frequently or not, have been asked and answered in past threads. The answers here will try to convey just how much consensus was behind an answer, and if there was disagreement the dissenting opinions will also be mentioned. What happened to Ozai and Ursa? At the end of Avatar, Zuko's father Ozai was imprisoned in the Fire Nation Capital's Prison, stripped of his crown and bending by Aang, and his mother Ursa was still missing but presumed alive. This led to the question in thread 25: what is their place in Gaang Jr.? At the time of writing and the time the question was asked, there is only one small story talking about Ursa: "Ursa and the Earth King". In it, Azula receives a letter from Irah saying that she had found Ursa in her travels, and that she had started a relationship with the Earth King Kuei. Besides this story, Ursa has been largely forgotten. The general consensus was that Ursa probably reunited with Zuko at some point, but decided to live a peaceful live in the country instead of returning to the capital.CowboyNinjaBear, Thread 25, >>44022 One contributor personally liked the idea of Ursa having small flings with both the Earth King and Hakoda before eventually deciding to continue whatever secret life she was living in exile.Seviper, Thread 25, >>44031 As for Ozai, he is probably dead by the time of Gaang Jr., either by his own hand or simply due to losing his will to live. It might have happened before any of the kids were born, or maybe after Hayoda and Irah were born, but either way, the parents would almost certainly not have let him have contact with the kids or influence them in their development.Maritova, Thread 25, >>44029 To sum up: nothing is truly concrete about Ursa or Ozai, but all that matters is that for whatever reason, neither were present in the lives of the kids. Seviper offered the following: "I don't think there's a need to address every loose end from the show. We want to focus on the new generation and their adventures. Mike and Bryan left loose ends for a reason, and there's no need for us to have to use GJr to fill in all the blanks. Some things are better left unsaid you know?"''Seviper, Thread 25, >>44027 What exactly is Yi Lin and Nikiru's relationship? "''Is Nikiru actually in love with Yi Lin or does she just really admire her and misinterpret those feelings as love? Is she aware of it or is she just going through the whole First Crush thing that teenagers go through and think it's "troo luv"?Thread 23, >>41704" Different contributors have interpreted Nikiru's feelings toward Yi Lin differently. While some ship "Yikiru," either personally or in their stories, most seem to treat it like a "schoolgirl crush." Nikiru hasn't had many friends, so it would make sense if she latched onto the first one in her life (who just happens to be female) -- and Yi Lin is just too clueless to realize. Others view the relationship as a joke: "Our rampant shipper is in the most ridiculous ship ever conceived for Gaang Jr." But in the end, writers seem to treat it where Nikiru acts just as a friend when Yi Lin is around, but she grapples with her emotion when her friend is asleep or not in the room. It's mostly because she's got no basis on what one should feel when it concerns friends. That feeling of safety and comfort when Yi Lin is around makes the girl think it's love. Rimmer offers the following: ''"Nikiru is confused about her new feelings of closeness with her first and best friend. Yi Lin, on the hand, just expresses her enthusiasm over the new friendship with her characteristic gusto, (OMG, we're BFFs for evah) which further confuses Nikiru."''Rimmer, Thread 23, >>41727 Notes